Saving Grace
by Akaiko-Shion
Summary: L has a secret, an 11 year old vampiric albino neko secret by the name of Mirakuro. Mira owes L his life, but, he doesn't want to be a dectective but he's the best they've got. He's smarter than Near, more cunning than Kira, and just as or more temperamental than Mello. What Happens when he falls for L's number 1 Kira suspect Light Yagami? Light X Oc rated M for later chapters


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note if I did we all know it would contain excessive amounts of yaoi

Summary: L has a secret an 11 year old albino vampire neko secret by the name of Mirakuro. Mira owes l his life but doesn't want to become a detective, but he's one of the best, smarter than Near, more cunning than Light, and more temperamental than Mello. What happens when he falls in love with L's number one Kira suspect Light Yagami?

~Chapter One: Awake~

-Mirakuro POV-

I sat up in my bed looking at the small digital clock on the nightstand, it was noon, all of the team save for Lawliet-san should be out at lunch, and with that final thought I left my room with a big yawn not bothering to cover my mouth or my exposed fangs. Big mistake on my part, the whole case team was in our suite and they were all looking at me mouths agape. I smiled shyly now very aware of only being in one of Lawliet-san's old t-shirts and boxershorts.

"Ryuzaki I didn't know you had a cat," Matsuda said looking at me with very curious eyes.

"Mind your words Mirakuro gets offended easily," Lawliet-san said as I puffed up my tail in irritation, "and he is NOT a cat he is a vampiric neko I saved from an illegal experiments lab a few years ago."

"You're up early Mira-kun," Light said with a smile that made my heart flutter, "its still daylight out. Were we being too loud?"

"No you weren't being all that loud. It was that stupid flaming ball of gas that has to rise and shine into my god damned window every day that woke me up," I complained in between yawns, "I had my curtains open so I could watch the metior shower last night and fell asleep befor I could close them."

Light laughed at me as everyone just watched our exchange before I went into the kitchen and made rose hip tea. I set my tea at my desk before heading in my room to cahnge into some more appropriate clothes. Returning to my desk I pulled out my sketch pad and my drawing supplies and be gan to draw our suspect based of the details written down by the team. Three hours and two cups of tea later I was finished with the diagram and gave it to Lawliet-san to check to see if I missed anything of great importance. To me the drawing looked a little too similar to Light-kun, but I didn't say anything.

"So you're the one who's been doing all the drawings and diagrams for us," Sochiro said with a smile, "I'd a never thought a kid would be able to draw that well."

I wraped my tail around myself shyly, "T-thankyou Yagami-san. I-I've had a lot of time to practice."

Light Yagami POV

My dad's compliment took Mira-kun by surprise and he blushed, it was adorable. Let me be the first to say this, I, Light Yagami, have a crush on Mirakuro. Somehow the semi-bipolar neko had been able to simply pass through all my wellplaced defences and become one of my closest friends. My dad knew I was gay, he didn't like it but he accepted it, he knows my feelings toward the albino, as I deem safe to assume so does Ryuzaki, and I don't think either one of them realy likes it.

"Earth to Light," Mira said waving his pale hand in front of my face, "Yagami do you read me."

"Hmmm? What is it Mira-kun?" I asked confused.

"Ryu-san wants your attention." He stated bluntly pulling his mp3 player out of his pocket like this sort of thing were too trivial of a matter for him; I swear the kid was powerd by music.

"What is it you need Ryuzaki?" I asked turning to my 'boss'.

"I was wondering if you could watch Mirakuro for a few days while Watari and I head out for a lead in America," the insomniac detective asked me with worried yet unemotional eyes, "since you know him the best, and he's more comforotable around you than anyone else. Your dad already said it was fine with him."

"Absolutely," I said happily, many somewhat vulgar images popping into my mid at the tought, "how long with you be gone?"

"Anywhere from three weeks to a month and a half," he relpied nonchalantly, "We leave for the airport in an hour."

We worked quietly for that hour, then Ryuzaki dismissed the rest of the team and headed for his lead in our seemingly unsolveable case and I was left alone with the boy of my dreams…

**Reviews?**

**Miakuro: I hate you**

**Akaiko: I know**

**L: is this really necessary?**

**Akaiko: yes.**

**Light: mira it's not that bad is it?**

**Mira: you have no clue *mopes in a corner***


End file.
